


Peaceful

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt dreams happily now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean shoves her hands under her pillow, stretching out her elbows. Kurt snores quietly, breath ghosting across her cheek. His tail crawls up and down her leg, dry and warm. 

"Are you going to elbow me again?" Scott asks, stiff as a corpse as her elbow grazes his cheek. "Kurt took all my pillows or I would put up a shield." 

"I think the smell keeps him from having nightmares. At least his mind is peaceful whenever it happens." 

"Do you ever go into my mind?"

"I do my best to stay out, and the professor is teaching me how to improve, but dreams are different. Their shields are weaker and some subjects cause people to project more than others." 

Kurt rolls over, sighing as his tail stretches across their legs, moving in slow circles over their ankles and tops of their feet. Jean sighs, tucking her hands tighter under the pillow.

"Tonight is only happy dreams."


End file.
